Apprentice of Forgiveness
by DimiArmadillo
Summary: Robins slades apprentice, Starfire still doesnt belive its true. she tries 2 change his mind. will she do it in time, or will it end in an explosion. better then it sounds. my first fanfic! ONESHOT


Apprentice of Forgiveness

"So anyway, the guy sat down and then-" BAAAANG. The door to the Wayne factory burst open. Dust immediately started filling up the room. The guards (who had been talking)turned around and faced the door.

The dust went up their nostrils and they started to cough. then, for some strange reason, they started to yawn. they slumped to the floor and fell asleep. They didnt notice the dark figure of a man standing standing at the doorway. the man stared motionless at the guards and tossed the empty sleeping powder bottle to the floor. Reluctantly he strode towards what he had been sent for. _The philadelphia disk. _He reached for the disk and pocketed it. he turned around and took no more then four steps when BAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG.

Part of the wall in front of him had been blasted apart to reveal the four teen titans. The thief stared unhappily at them. Cyborg stood infront of the team, being the stand in leader. "Your not getting away this time Robin" He said. Robin gritted his teeth. "Remember Robin, not a word. They arent your friends anymore." Said Slade's voice through an earpiece in Robins ear. "Man i hate this" He hissed. Angry at Slade, Robin ran towards the titans. He jumped and flipped though the air, grabbing an electric disk from his belt. He landed on Cyborgs back and put the disk on him. Quickly he jumped off and triggered the disk. Electricity surged through Cyborgs curcuits. After a few moments of electrocution, Cyborg collapsed on the floor, Unconscious.

Beastboy morphed into an elephant and charged at Robin while Raven used her magic to teleport three boxes in Robins direction. Starfire was throwing starbolt after starbolteverywhere, deliberetly missing Robin by metres. She still believed that Robin was not truly evil. Robin jumped though the air, landing on Beastboys elephant back. he took out freeze disks and put them on Beastboy, then catapulted himself off so that Beastboy so he would not be affected by the disks. Beastboy instantly froze in mid step. Robin pulled out 5 bird-a-rangs and hurled three at eat each individual box and 2 at Raven. Raven fell to the floor and landed in a pile of boxes. Starfire glanced around fearfully.

She looked at the 3 defeated titans, tears welling up in her emerald eyes. She looked at Robin and hre tears flowed out. She conjured up a starbolt in one hand, the other near her head. She hurled the Starbolt at Robin who easily dodged it. Starfire wept harder and conjured up more and more starbolts. She soon stopped firing so she could recharge. From her firing, the the room had become thick with smoke. "Robin are you har-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP" Starfire was thrown into a pile of boxes from a kick in the back by Robin. She moaned and rolled over. Robin picked her up and threw her into the ground with such force, she left a crater in the ground.

Robin jumped into the crater and pinned Starfire down with his arms. Starfire was sobbing and her tears flowed freely. "Why Robin WHY" She screamed. "Do you not know how much pain you have caused me. Robin it hurts" She sobbed harder. "it hurts because you are my best friend and when we fight,...when we fight... my heart breaks. It breaks so much knowing that you are the one hurting me. You have hurt me so much. i try to forget about it but i cant. i am scarred emotionally by you. And the worst part is...Do you even care. Do you care about us at all?" Starfires tears started to slow. "Do you care about me?" She whispered.

Robins face had begun to crumple as he watched Starfire cry. He felt tears at the back of his eyes but he refused for them to fall. After Starfire had uttered those last five words, He couldnt take it. He kissed her. Not a small, short friendship kiss on the cheek but a deep, long, hungry, passionate kiss. Starfire opened her mouth in surprise And felt Robins tongue inside her mouth. She got over her shock and started to kiss him back. All to soon Robin pulled away.

"Starfire, i do care about you. I shall break free from Slades grip and when i do, We can be together." Starfire nodded, her eyes shining. Robin grabbed three explosive disks and held them above her. Starfires eyes widened in shock. "Im sorry" Robin whispered and let the disks fall. He ran out of the way and headed to the door. The last thing he heard was Starfire's scream of terror and the sound of an explosion. "Please forgive me Star" He whispered. Blinking back tears, Robin ran into the night.

The End!


End file.
